


What a closet scene

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, LMAO, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For a worm





	What a closet scene

A soft gasp filled the air, breaths floated into the air, mixing into one. “God, Kenny.” Heidi let out, head thrown back against the wall. While the closet was contained, it still left ample room for discovering every angle of pleasure. His eyes fluttered shut, and his hands paused in their fluttering exploration. 

*This is something they both want* “You like that huh?” He growled out, gritting his teeth before treating the brunettes neck with firm but gentle nips. Another soft moan from her, and he moved to attack her lips once again. In his minds eye, gentle blue eyes and blonde hair flashed before he opened his eyes and continued his menstrations. 

By the pleading look on her face , he could tell that she was only thinking of the fatass. And yet they pushed, both blinded by mutual pain, the knowledge that they could never have what they really wanted. As the bell cried out, both backed from each other, panting. “So, tommorrow, 3rd period?” was Heidi's quiet whisper, not meeting his eyes. “Yeah, we'll meet again."

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the worm is named emma


End file.
